doodletoofandomcom-20200213-history
TERKO
Johnny"TERKO" Jr. ''' is a very well-known troll of DoodleToo. His homeboys call him johnny. He seems to be up to no good no matter where he is and what time it is. TERKO is a shared account according to himself. He states that there are a total of 300 TERKOs, although he probably is chickenshitting, because nobody wants to be a TERKO. Biography Terko is a boy from "Mexico". Ecks said his IP was from Cali. He does nothing but roleplay as a gangsta on doodletoo. I wouldn't believe anything TERKO says. He claims he is in the Samoa cartel and he deals counterfeit coconuts, but not the good kind. He says he is 23 years old, but could likely be in his 40's. He's also said some pretty memorable things. TERKO also has a few fans on doodletoo. One of them is named KERTO and sometimes shows his nonsense online. You can often spot him scribbling on top of people's drawings and writing "LOL". It's no surprise as the saying goes: the poop doesn't fall far from the hole. Skills He does not have any drawing skills whatsoever, which really makes you wonder WTF he's doing on a drawing site. His best talent is trolling online with his homeboys. He is good at impersonating an anonymous gangstah online but can't fight for his life because he spends most of his daily life trolling on DoodleToo. His specialty consist in writing his name in massive alphabet letters over everything. He writes in some shitty (but actually not too bad) graffiti style and always types in ghetto slang. He is probably the biggest loose hole you will ever meet. Now and then he will try his hand at "sesame street art". He also has a bad habit to draw word 'LOL' and underline it. '''LOL Grade : the 1 mm D Personality TERKO's personality is very f#ggressive. His fustrations combined with his potty mouth made him known for bothering almost everyone he sees around DoodleToo, mostly because they're all artist and he's mad that they don't want to collaborate with him. If they could block him they most likely would. He will continue to bully everyone on doodletoo because it's the only way he can feel powerful. TERKO's biggest weakness is disarming his toy glock. Once you have disarmed him, he is completely defenseless and you automatically win the fight. He goes into flight mode and runs (like a cockroach), crawling for his life. TERKO's second biggest weakness is any girl with a working brain. He will short-circuit and enter complete troll mode at the sight of any girl who has "betrayed" him (see below). Relationships He is married to his gorilla but is ashamed so he keeps it secret from others (said by TERKO himself). She mean mugs him on a daily basis, and his relationship with his son, KERTO, is also confusing. KERTO should be sent to an animal shelter immediately. He's a wild one. He keeps talking about someone called Cynthia. Must be the name of that gorilla. Besides, pretty much any female will suffer from his annoying attention. TERKO'S 'Secret Room' Discovered Latest update on Kingpin: Charlemagne Loves His Bussy Beat His Bussy Streches As A Woman's Vagina Does When Giving Birth He Is A Known Pedo Who Begs For Penis And Any Form Of Male Attention has a Secret room on Doodle! I managed to sneak into the secret room by saying ' i love Bssy'. I got past his henchmen and witnessed a strange ritual going down; it appeared that TERKO was surrounded by his guest minions chanting "Bssy!" over and over in a hypnotic occultist fashion while TERKO chanted back at them - i spotted SweetHeartHeather ' being prepared for this demented ritu Category:Users Category:Trolls